


home is in your arms

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [29]
Category: A Passionate Woman (TV), Spies of Warsaw (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Jean-François is coming home after a few weeks away from work and Betty meets him at the train station wearing a familiar scarf.





	home is in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Twenty-Nine of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “scarf”

Betty wrapped her arms around herself, biting down on her bottom lip as she scanned the crowded train platform. Jean-François should be here somewhere but she couldn’t see very far through all the taller people around her. Carefully slipping through the crowd, Betty found a bench and clambered on top of it. 

She saw him almost immediately and grinned when he locked eyes with her and started walking towards her, barely even noticing that people were scrambling out of his way.

He reached her and lifted her off the bench by her waist, briefly spinning her around before pulling her into his embrace as her feet hit the floor.

“Welcome home,” she said looking up at him.

He stared back, drinking in the sight of her after far too many weeks away. Unable to resist her leaned down and kissed her, slow and deep and completely uncaring that they were in public.

“Oh wow,” Betty said when he broke the kiss.

“I missed you, mon coeur,” he said quietly.

“I missed you too.”

“Is that my scarf?” Jean-François asked, finally noticing the bit of brown fabric wrapped around her neck.

Her cheeks went pinker than they already were. “Yeah, it was one of the only things I could find that still smelled like you.”

The only response he had to that was to kiss her again.


End file.
